


Sex Whilst Camping Is Fucking In Tents

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: McDanno [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, New Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: Steve and Danny go camping, but their chosen spot turns out not to be as private as they may have expected...





	Sex Whilst Camping Is Fucking In Tents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lcdrsuperseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/gifts).



> This little adventure into kinkdom has been a long time in the making! Written on request of the lovely lcdrsuperseal... I'm pretty sure this was meant to be last year's xmas present?? (Sorry...) Anyway, please enjoy Steve being a good little slut for his Danno =D

“I hate camping,” Danny grumbled as he lay back on the mat with a thump.

 

Steve crawled into the tent behind his partner, kicking his boots off and turning onto his back to rest on his elbows.

 

“I'm lucky you love me, then,” he grinned, winking.

 

Danny glared at his lover for a few second before letting the corner of his mouth turn up, unable to hide the smile. “You are.  _ Very _ lucky.”

 

Steve chuckled and rolled onto his side to kiss the blonde. They had spent the morning hiking through some rainforest, following some beaten tracks until they found a nice clearing close enough to civilisation to be a good spot to pitch a tent for the night, but deserted enough for their privacy. Danny had complained through a lot of it, but it was good-natured and just their usual banter in spades. He was also secretly enjoying the views - both of the nature and of his boyfriend - not that he would be admitting that to Steve any time soon.

 

“Well, someone else is about to get lucky,” Steve murmured against Danny's lips, his fingers curling into the detective's t-shirt and tugging at the material. “Off.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes at the command, but quickly followed it. He had been looking forward to this moment - being out in the wilderness always seemed to get Steve horny, and Danny wasn't about to pass up on a great afternoon treat.

 

The SEAL knelt up as much as he could in the restrictions of their tent, pulling his own t-shirt over his head and quickly working off his cargo pants and boxers before going the work on Danny's.

 

The Jersey man lifted his hips to aid his partner. “Ya gonna close up the tent, babe?” he asked absently as Steve yanked his clothing off and they were both finally naked.

 

The door was hanging open, half unzipped and exposing them to the warm breeze and dappled sunlight coming through the trees above. 

 

“Nah,” Steve grinned, “It's gonna get hot and sweaty in here and we'll need the ventilation. Plus, it's not like anyone's around, Danno.”

 

Danny smiled and shrugged, before leaning up to grab the back of his boyfriend's head and bring him in for a deep kiss. Steve moaned into his mouth, tangling their tongues together as hands roamed one another's bodies, teasing nipples and scraping nails, massaging and gripping as the energy between them intensified.

 

Danny nibbled down the pulse line of Steve's throat, letting his fingers trail down his lover's muscular back to cup his buttocks and squeeze.

 

“You're so fuckable, you know that?” he purred against the brunette’s neck.

 

Steve only whined in return, reaching out for their bag and pulling the lube bottle from the pocket.

 

The detective chuckled. “Mmm, looks like you don't need much encouragement…”

 

He took hold of Steve's bicep and pushed, easing his partner onto his back so Danny was straddling him, before starting at his throat and kissing down the SEAL’s body. Danny always enjoyed the way Steve would writhe under him and the wanton noises he could make, and today was no exception.

 

He sighed happily at the way the Commander's fingers laced into his hair as he reached the other man's crotch in his journey, wanting to give his man all the pleasure he deserved. Steve was already hard, thick and wanting as he bucked his hips up impatiently towards Danny's mouth.

 

The blonde teased him, gently taking hold of the base of his cock and running his tongue slowly from root to tip, grinning when his lover whined. The bottle of lube landed next to the hand supporting him on the mat, and he swirled his tongue around Steve's swollen head before pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Eager, babe?”

 

Steve groused as if he didn't want to admit his need, but tugged on Danny's hair as he conceded. “You know I always want you…”

 

Danny rewarded his man by taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking, then slowly sliding the full length of Steve's shaft inside. He relaxed his throat muscles, deepthroating gradually until his nose was buried in Steve's dark curls.

 

“Fuck, Danny…” his lover gasped, and Danny looked up Steve's stretched out body to meet his eyes before swallowing, enjoying the reaction it caused.

 

He pulled off, taking a moment to kiss the insides of Steve's thighs as he hitched them up for better access, before taking his cock back between his lips and bobbing his head gently, listening to the moans it pulled from Steve. He then moved his attention downward, trailing his tongue over Steve's balls and down to his puckered hole.

 

Danny began teasing at the entrance to his boyfriend's ass with the tip of his tongue, caressing gently but insistently while his hand wrapped around Steve's dick. He began to probe more firmly with his tongue, humming in appreciation when Steve spread his legs even further and tilted his hips upward.

 

He eased his slick tongue through his partner's tight ring, tongue-fucked the SEAL to open him up and loosen his waiting hole, preparing him for what Danny planned to be some intense love making. Then the blonde reached for the nearby bag to delve into one of the pockets and pull out his prize, victorious. He took the cock ring and stretched it around Steve's cock and balls, kissing and sucking at the heated flesh of the other man's dick.

 

“Don't want you coming just yet, babe,” Danny murmured between light nips of skin.

 

Steve whimpered in reply but by now, a good six months into their relationship, Danny knew it was a whimper of joy. Steve loved to be ordered about in the bedroom, enjoyed it when they experimented and particularly when Danny took control in some respect. He liked having his face fucked when giving the blonde a blow job, having his hair pulled, being edged or having his orgasm denied, and what the big, strong Navy SEAL Commander loved more than anything was to bottom under a rough top. Steve loved it when Danny took him, laid him out, and put him in his place by fucking him relentlessly. And Danny generally found that request to be very difficult to deny.

 

Danny worked Steve’s ass until he was ready and loosened and sloppy, kneeling up and moving over the brunette so he could line his cock up to that delectable hole. But he was surprised when Steve, who had been wriggling impatiently and pressing desperately back against Danny’s mouth and jaw, suddenly grabbed the Jersey man around his waist and threw him to the ground on his back.

 

Before the cop could protest, Steve was above him and kissing him hard, reaching for the bag to pull out another of their toys; a medium-sized rubber butt plug.

 

Danny pulled back from the kiss and grinned, taking it from Steve's grasp and bringing it to the Commander's lips, waiting for them to drop open sensually before pushing it inside.

 

“That's it, babe, get it nice and slicked up, huh?” he purred, excited to know that Steve wasn't quite done with the foreplay before the main event, “This is going inside you to keep your ready for me. I'm gonna fuck you good.”

 

Steve sighed happily, closing his eyes as he lubricated the plug with his mouth, before opening them again and locking his gaze with Danny to tell him he was ready. The blonde glided the toy out of his mouth and moved it down between them, using one hand to guide Steve's cock and balls out of the way before pushing the plug home gradually.

 

Steve immediately dove in for another kiss, whining as the plug’s widest point stretched his ring, and moaning into Danny's mouth as it finally popped inside, his ass gripping the rubber tightly. 

 

“Good boy,” Danny smiled, biting at Steve's lower lip.

 

The taller man pulled away, burying his face against Danny's throat and biting gently before beginning to make his way down the detective's bare body, nipping, kissing and licking as he went. Danny placed his hands in Steve's hair, nudging him towards his favourite spots before speeding the process up by pushing his boss towards the ultimate goal.

 

“C’mon babe, I need those pretty lips wrapped around me…” he whispered hotly, laying his head back and closing his eyes to fully engage with the moment. 

 

Steve took hold of Danny’s thick cock and teased with his lips and tongue, varying his strokes and suction.

 

“You taste so good, Danno,” he groaned, before sucking on the head hard to make the blonde groan and thrust toward him, “I could suck you all night…”

 

Danny hummed appreciatively. “I definitely wouldn't argue with that idea,” he murmured, eyes still closed, “Your mouth is like fucking heaven. It was made to suck me off.”

 

Steve moaned around him again, enjoying being spoken to that way, and took more of Danny's cock into his mouth to massage the underside with his tongue. He drew his knees up under himself to raise his ass, exposing himself to the fresh air. The Jersey man twisted his fingers into Steve's hair to grip tight before bucking upward, his dick sliding deeper, hitting the entrance to the SEAL’s throat which relaxed almost automatically and opened up to him.

 

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny choked out as he pushed further into his partner's tight wetness, “So good to me, so perfect. Such a good boy…”

 

Danny had always been uncomfortable treating any sexual partner as a fuck toy or anything lesser than his absolute equal, but through getting to know what Steve enjoyed and what turned him on, the cop had come to realise that fulfilling his lover's need to be used and abused could be extremely arousing for both of them. They both respected one another, knew they were partners, equals, and even had a safe word, but with Steve in charge all day at work he often needed a release at night. That, combined with some experiences in the Navy over the years, had left him with a yearning to be dominated and used, and Danny was all too aware that this side of Steve might get him into trouble with other less loving sexual partners.

 

At least if he were the one doing these things to Steve, knowing him so well and being aware of his limits, putting his comfort first and foremost, then his man wouldn't get himself into trouble anywhere else. Danny could protect him, and they could both obtain pleasure from being together. They could trust one another to the ends of the earth; they had proved that time and again.

 

So some nights they made slow love the way Danny enjoyed, some nights Steve topped and Danny got his fill, and other nights - like tonight - Steve would bottom and Danny would treat him rough, and that arrangement kept them both more than happy.

 

Steve gripped Danny's hips and forced himself downward, sliding the full length of the blonde's cock into his throat and swallowing hard, and Danny cried out as he was drawn from his reverie and pressed his head back into the mat. He knew that was the sign that Steve wanted his man to really begin to take everything he could give, and Danny didn't disappoint.

 

He locked his fingers into Steve's short hair either side of his head like handles, and raised him up slightly. He lifted his knees up and placed his feet flat on the ground, gained the leverage he needed to begin to thrust up into Steve's mouth, all the while holding him in place.

 

Steve sucked at him voraciously, mewling and groaning as he allowed Danny to use his mouth and throat, pumping in and out at the speed and depth he chose. The pleasure for the cop was intense, but he kept it at a level where he wouldn't come quite yet. He wanted this to last.

 

Suddenly a noise outside the tent drew Danny's attention, and he wrenched his eyes open to look out of the doorway.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ !” he yelped, pulling Steve off him and grabbing a blanket to cover their naked bodies as best he could. 

 

Two men were standing outside the entrance to their tent, watching them with dark, hungry eyes, their erections pulled from their pants and in their hands where they pumped themselves slowly.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Danny growled, ready to search out his badge and gun to arrest the two men, “Whaddya think you're  _ doing _ ?”

 

The guy who was slightly closer to the tent - a local man in his forties - looked offended and a bit surprised.

 

“You're in a dogging spot, man. You can't tell me you came up here, leaving your tent open, and didn't wanna be watched?”

 

“A dogging spot? What the actual fuck?” Danny shook his head, glancing at Steve who just shrugged. “We didn't know.”

 

He looked back up at the men, taking in the arousal in their eyes and the way their gaze travelled down Danny and Steve's bodies, and a tingle ran up his spine. The idea of them being watched was, surprisingly, actually a turn on for the detective. He licked his lips and shook his head to clear it.

 

“I think maybe we should go…” he mumbled, in two minds over whether he should let the situation continue.

 

Steve paused for a moment before nodding silently in agreement, and Danny creased his brow. Did his lover want to stay? Did he want to be watched as well? The idea brought goosebumps to his skin.

 

“Hey, you can go, no problem,” the native man replied, “But it's fun here, ya know. We're all regulars, and we keep ourselves clean. It's one of our rules… but we'd  _ love _ a couple more members in our club, if ya know what I mean?”

 

His smile was a mix of friendly honesty and underlying need, and he was clearly turned on by the two naked men before him. Danny actually found himself considering staying more and more, his own arousal spiking at the idea.

 

The blonde looked to Steve, who had been mostly quiet throughout the exchange. The SEAL met his gaze and their seemingly psychic ability to communicate kicked in.

 

Danny asked without words whether Steve was comfortable with this, if it was something he'd consider or if he wanted to leave. Steve bit his lower lip and dropped his gaze, tilting his head a little. He was interested… more than that, when he looked back up a few seconds later his hazel eyes were full of a heat that made Danny's heart flutter with excitement. 

 

Steve had told him before now of his exploits in the Navy, sometimes being with several guys at once, and the concept of his boyfriend being taken from both ends by muscle-bound military guys had always sparked Danny's libido in ways he'd never thought possible. Now he was being presented with the opportunity to make that fantasy a reality, and his erection, which had begun to flag after the shock of first seeing the other men, started to fill once more at the idea.

 

He searched his lover for signs of hesitation, but the look on Steve's face reassured him. Then the brunette was pulling the blanket away from the both and rolling back onto his knees, settling between Danny's legs again. He wanted to show that there was no doubt in his mind he wanted this.

 

Danny caught the first guy's heated stare again, ever the pragmatic one. “Everyone is clean, huh?”

 

The man nodded firmly, stroking his cock again as he eagerly gazed down on Steve's ass while he nuzzled Danny's balls and breathed new life into his dick. “Like I said, it's the rules. You two got nothing wrong with you, right?”

 

Danny grinned, beginning to relax. “Unless the need to drive someone else's car stupidly fast is a sexually transmittable disease? Nah, we're both clear.”

 

He hissed sharply when he received a small bite on the sensitive inside of his thigh, and looked down to see Steve giving him a playful look - payback for his crack about driving.

 

“I'm Trey,” the closer man informed them, settling to his knees outside the tent’s entrance and hooking a thumb backwards at the other guy, “And that's Mani.”

 

He reached out a tentative hand towards Steve's bare ass, which was beginning to bob as his mouth once more wrapped around Danny’s cock. Trey caught the cop’s gaze, requesting permission, and Danny could only swallow hard and nod.

 

Watching the stranger caress his partner’s butt was a heady experience; the spark of jealousy he felt was somehow outweighed by the curiosity he felt, and again the notion of another man fucking Steve was actually more arousing than he could have imagined. God, it felt like he was discovering new kinks every day in this relationship, but there wasn't anyone he would rather experiment with than Steve.

 

Trey massaged Steve’s ass cheeks, stroking over the butt plug nestled between them, and the Commander moaned at the sensation and pushed forward to deepthroat Danny completely. The Jersey man gasped and let his eyes roll back in his skull, reaching out to grip Steve’s hair and tug.

 

“Fuck, babe…” he groaned, raising his hips, “You just say if you want this to stop, ‘kay?”

 

Even though Steve’s eyes and actions had said everything Danny needed to know, the detective still felt the need to say it out loud as verbal confirmation. He knew, though, that they had both made this decision together somehow; they were staying, and they were going to see where the experience took them.

 

Trey picked up the lube from the floor of their tent, squeezing some onto his dick as Mani moved forward to get a better view. He tentatively removed the butt plug which made Steve groan around his lover's cock, using his fingers to pump into the brunette a couple of times before positioning himself and pushing the head of his cock into Steve's waiting ass.

 

The guy was big, though not as big as Danny, and Steve had to pull off his partner's cock to concentrate on receiving him inside. Danny stroked his jaw to soothe him, watching the expressions that passed over his face and biting his lip. Steve was beautiful when he was getting fucked, Danny knew that, but this was something totally new.

 

The SEAL moaned as Trey pushed deeper, ducking down to take Danny back into his mouth, huffing and panting around his boyfriend's cock.

 

Danny reached out for their bag, shoving it under his head and shoulders so that he could watch the whole show comfortably, and he found himself enjoying the blow job even more with the other two men there. Even as he watched, a third man joined them outside the tent.

 

Trey began a slow rhythm, massaging Steve's buttocks and allowing him to get used to the feeling, and the Commander squeezed impatiently at Danny's thighs. He needed more, and Danny only wanted to make his man happy.

 

“He likes it hard,” the Jersey man panted, grunting when Steve deep throated him again in appreciation. “Mmm fuck,” Danny muttered before speaking to their companion again, “Don't hold back, give it to him.”

 

Trey grinned at Danny and nodded, more than pleased in their change of attitudes, and began to speed up in his assault on the man between them. His thrusts forced Steve forward onto Danny's dick, and the detective closed his eyes again and laid his head back, loving the vibrations of Steve's moans around his sensitive flesh as he grasped the man's hair again and began to drive upward into his mouth.

 

The three men found a pace that suited them, and it wasn't long before Trey was panting hard and creasing his brow.

 

“Fuck, this ass is just so damn perfect,” he groaned, opening his eyes and meeting Danny's gaze over Steve's back, “I'm gonna come. Am I allowed to come inside him?”

 

It was something that Danny felt should have disgusted him - the thought of another man dumping his load inside Steve, Danny's gorgeous boyfriend who was his and his alone - but the cop found himself biting his lip at how hot that actually sounded. Because Steve  _ was _ his, no matter what, and another guy's come wouldn't change that.

 

Again, he looked down to catch Steve's eye and check his lover was okay with that, and the Commander met his gaze and sucked him deep into his throat to show his excitement.

 

“Fuck yes,” Danny breathed out, smiling at Steve before glancing up at Trey, “Come in him. Fill him up.”

 

He gritted him teeth when Steve swallowed around his dick, pulling him closer to the edge of ecstasy, and then a thought occurred to him that sent a shiver of lust down his spine.

 

“And put that plug back in afterwards…”

 

Steve whimpered, sucking Danny harder and faster as Trey began to unleash himself on the brunette’s ass. He fucked Steve hard, driving himself to orgasm until his hips juddered to a halt, fingers gripping the SEAL’s ass as he unloaded deep within him.

 

Danny's climax hit at the same time, and he pulled on Steve's short hair as he pushed all the way into his lover's throat. Steve drank him down greedily, swallowing and sucking and licking until Danny was clean and satiated, coming down from his high.

 

When the blonde opened his eyes, Trey was pulling out of Steve and pushing the plug back into his ass as instructed, stroking an appreciative hand over the rounded, reddened cheeks in front of him.

 

“Glad you changed your mind,” he said breathlessly, meeting Danny's hooded gaze, “I hope to see you guys around here again, and maybe you and I could have some fun next time.”

 

The guy winked at him before getting to his feet and walking away, and Danny sighed happily. Steve, however, was reaching for his own throbbing cock where it hung heavy below him, purple-tinged and restrained by the cock ring.

 

“Nuh uh,” Danny snapped, hand flashing out to grab Steve's wrist, “You're not coming just yet, babe… There's still a couple of guys who want to make your acquaintance.”

 

Danny nodded to Mani, who had been patiently waiting at the door to see if he would be invited. He was more built than Trey, maybe in his twenties, and when he peeled his t-shirt off his skin was so dark that Danny barely spotted the tribal tattoos at first. God, this was going to be a good show…

 

Danny couldn't believe how quickly this scenario had turned around for him, from his initial shock and hesitancy to now inviting more men to fuck his boyfriend while he watched… it was exhilarating and so damn hot, and judging by the kiss that Steve dove forward to give him, his lover was enjoying their change of pace too.

 

When they broke apart, Danny hummed contentedly and brushed his thumb over Steve's lips, shifting down on the mat so the SEAL could get back into doggy position and Danny could lie underneath him and stroke himself until he was ready again.

 

“No one makes you come but me, you understand?” he ordered his boyfriend, but so the waiting men could hear as well, “Not even you, babe.”

 

“Yes, Danny,” Steve whispered, his first real words since all of this began.

 

“You okay, babe?” Danny asked, wanting to ensure his man was still enjoying himself.

 

Steve winced as the butt plug was removed from his ass once more, groaning when Mani pushed his dick inside and grunted his appreciation, and then he gave Danny a slow, blissed out smile.

 

“God yeah, Danno,” he sighed happily before sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth and kissing him deeply.

 

Danny moaned and returned the kiss, losing himself in his partner as he ran his hands over Steve's taut body, feeling the way he tensed and relaxed and the force of Mani’s thrusts as the guy sped up his movements.

 

The head of Steve's cock hung low enough to slide over Danny's abs while he moved above him, his precome leaving a slippery trail in its wake and making the brunette shudder with the stimulation. Danny occasionally lifted his hips to provide more resistance for the both of them, his own dick beginning to twitch and harden. His recovery time was pretty good on a normal day, and today was far from normal.

 

Steve began to make obscene noises as Mani put all his force into fucking him relentlessly, his huge hands gripping the Commander's sides hard enough to bruise. Danny used his grip on Steve's hair to pull him back from their kiss, wanting to watch the expressions that flowed over his lover's features.

 

“God, you're beautiful when you're getting fucked,” Danny sighed in admiration.

 

And it was true. The intensity, the different emotions that played and danced across his face, the way his brow creased one moment with the slight edge of pain only to smooth out again as his mouth dropped open with lust and pleasure. It was a joy to behold, and Danny could watch it all day given half the chance.

 

The blonde reached down to trail one finger up from Steve's perineum, over his balls and the rubber of the cock ring before tracing the throbbing vein up the underside of his shaft. Steve swore and gritted his teeth at the caress of highly sensitive flesh, and in the next moment Mani grunted and dug his fingers in tight to the flesh of Steve's hips when the SEAL clamped down on him.

 

Their companion thrust one last time, deep into Steve, and cursed loudly when he came and emptied his balls into the brunette. Steve whined and dipped down again to kiss his boyfriend, and Danny responded with a slow and tender meeting of their mouths which brought goosebumps to his skin.

 

Mani was soon pulling out, pressing the plug back into Steve's hole and giving his ass cheek a little appreciative nip with his teeth before slapping it and getting to his feet. He left without another word and, by the time the boys broke their kiss, another guy was settling in behind Steve.

 

The stranger took his cue from Mani, smacking Steve's ass hard and making him yelp. Danny's fingers tightened where they were currently caressing Steve's arm, ready to tell the stranger to stop and protect his boyfriend, but Steve hummed and raised his ass, burying his face into Danny's neck as his submissive body language asked for more.

 

The third man struck him again, this time on the other cheek, and Steve moaned filthily against Danny's throat. The sound was enough to spike the cop's arousal, his cock hardening against Steve's between them. He lowered his defenses again - his man was enjoying this, and that was such a turn on.

 

Danny reached down between them to take both their cocks in his hand, stroking them in tandem just slowly enough to tease his lover and bring them both pleasure.

 

The Navy man drew back as the new guy worked slippery fingers around the base of the plug and eased it out of Steve's loosening ring, pressing a brief kiss to Danny's lips.

 

“I wanna suck you, baby,” he whispered hotly, “Please. While I get fucked. I need you in my mouth…”

 

Danny groaned at the thought, his own hand tugging at his dick as he bucked into his grasp.

 

“I could never say no to you,” he purred, nipping along Steve's jaw, grinning, “Not when you ask so politely.”

 

He pulled himself back up the mat, Steve lifting up to allow him to move into position, and Danny managed to navigate the tight space and get up onto his knees in front of his lover.

 

Steve wasted no time in bringing one hand up to encircle Danny's cock, strong fingers wrapping around him to pump gently and guide the head in between his lips. The third man chose that moment to force his dick into Steve's ass, and the resultant moan from the brunette had Danny gasping for air as he threw his head back.

 

“Fuck, babe…” he cursed, working his hands into Steve's hair again and shuddering when his man sucked a little harder, “Such a good boy.”

 

Danny watched his lover intently as he was sandwiched between him and the other guy, stroking his hands over Steve's shoulders and through his hair. Steve flicked his tongue around the head of Danny's cock, varying his attention and switching between gentle licks and taking him deep into his throat.

 

The stranger began to thrust harder, forcing him forward onto Danny's cock with each drive and making the SEAL groan around him. The sensations were intense, and watching Steve get owned by some random guy was just unbelievably sexy.

 

“That's it baby, that's it... God, you're gorgeous when you're getting fucked, babe,” Danny murmured, stroking Steve's jaw when his boyfriend looked up at him and met his gaze. “I didn't realise how hot this would be…”

 

Steve pulled off his dick with a lascivious popping noise before nipping and kissing his way up Danny's stomach, his hand replacing his mouth to pump the blonde's erection slowly.

 

“This feels great, Danny,” Steve gasped in between the third man's thrusts, his lips pink and swollen, “But I'm yours and yours alone, you know that.”

 

His reassurance was sweet, wanting Danny to know that this was all just a bit of fun and their connection was something much more.

 

“I love you, babe,” Danny sighed, dipping down to kiss his lover deeply and tenderly, “Always.”

 

Steve returned the kiss, his breaths broken into by the stranger pumping into his ass and making him moan, and when they eventually came up for air the brunette grinned his patented shit-eating grin at Danny before licking a wet trail back down to the detective's cock.

 

He slid him back between his lips, opening his throat to his partner, and then reached up to squeeze Danny's ass - the signal they had always used when Steve wanted Danny to use his mouth. The cop took his cue, grasping Steve's hair with both hands and beginning to fuck into his throat, drawing back enough so the Commander could take a breath every few thrusts and throwing his head back to curse loudly at the roof of the tent.

 

The third guy was driving harder and harder, his hands gripping the sweat-slick flesh of Steve's hips as his thrusts became erratic and irregular, and then he stopped suddenly to push in to the hilt as he came inside the Navy man, grunting loudly.

 

“Fuck,” he growled as he came down from his climax. “Such a fine ass… You're a lucky man,” he smiled at Danny, smacking Steve's ass once more before withdrawing and sliding the plug home.

 

“Don't I know it,” Danny chuckled, only breaking eye contact with Steve for a moment to glance up and watch as a fourth guy took the stranger's place in the door of the tent.

 

There was a small audience outside; one guy jerking himself off at the show inside the tent while another two men kissed and stroked one another, their hands inside each other's underwear. He could definitely see what the attraction was in watching other men fucking in public - it was like a live, high definition, three-dimensional interactive porno.

 

Danny briefly wondered if the two men touching one another were another couple like him and Steve, if they did this regularly, but his attention snapped back to his boyfriend as Steve pulled off his cock to nuzzle at the base and suck on Danny's balls, his agile tongue rolling them gently and insistently. 

 

“You ready for more, babe?” he asked the SEAL.

 

Steve's answer was to deepthroat Danny's cock again, burying his nose into the wiry blonde curls at the base and swallow around him. Danny groaned loudly and reached down to slide his fingers under Steve's throat and around the back of his head, holding him in place for a few moments before pulling out and driving in hard again.

 

He allowed himself to get carried away in the moment, growling things that he knew would ramp up Steve's pleasure even further.

 

“God, babe, you look so hot getting owned like this, so perfect… you were born to have a cock in both holes…”

 

Steve's hand went to his own cock to stroke down his throbbing length as he moaned in response to his lover's words, and Danny quickly pulled back out of his mouth and snatched his hand away.

 

“What did I tell you, huh?” he bent down and purred against Steve's ear, “You finish when I say you can. I'm the only one who gets to make you come.”

 

Steve whimpered pathetically, shuddering when the fourth guy slipped the toy out of his ass again only to replace it with his dick before any of the other men’s come could leak out.

 

“This guy is gonna fuck you, Steven,” Danny told him firmly, discovering that he was loving this domineering role almost a little too much, “And then you're mine again and, if you're lucky, I'll consider allowing you an orgasm.”

 

Steve whined and bucked back against the other guy, who grunted and spanked his butt cheek appreciatively before starting his own rough assault, and Danny took hold of his boyfriend's hair to tug hard and make him open his mouth so he could direct his erection back inside.

 

“Be a good boy and suck me, huh, babe?”

 

The other man pushed deep into Steve, slowing his thrusts a little as he kneaded the taut muscle under his fingers. His dark eyes travelled down Danny's body before he spoke to Steve, running a hand up the damp skin of his back.

 

“You love sucking that dick, dontcha? Good boy,” he grinned at the Jersey man, smacking Steve's ass sharply and gaining a whimper in return.

 

He placed both hands on Steve's hips, putting all his weight into forcing the brunette down to the mat between them, and shifted his knees to sit either side of Steve's thighs so he could lift himself up and begin to slam into his ass repeatedly.

 

Steve groaned around Danny's cock, having to arch his back in that position so he could continue to suck off his lover, and the sight of the SEAL falling apart between them was almost too much for Danny to handle. His boyfriend was slowly turning into a beautiful, sweaty, hot mess, desperation coming through in his hazel eyes.

 

Their companion’s drives were hard enough to push Steve forward onto Danny's dick, encouraging the Navy man to deepthroat his lover even further, and Danny let out a filthy moan as he gripped Steve's short hair between his fingers and fucked his face.

 

“God, I can't wait to fuck you, babe,” Danny murmured, his eyes making contact with Steve's again. “That ass is mine.”

 

The Commander gazed up at him, lust and pleasure evident on his face. He was loving this, a fantasy come to life, and Danny couldn't believe how deliciously intoxicating the experience was for himself.

 

Had anyone asked him a few years back if he would ever be into seeing his boyfriend being fucked by other men - strangers, no less - he would have called them insane… but with Steve, it was different. They had a deep love and trust between them, and Danny knew that it was a turn on for his man to be with multiple partners in bed, and that he had enjoyed the anonymous sex he'd been party to in the Navy, but it had still been a surprise to discover his own libido reacting to the idea of Steve being used in front of him. But it was ridiculously hot, especially the knowledge that after it was all over and those other men had gone back to their own lives, Danny would be the one to take Steve home. He was the one that got every part of Steve, the parts those strangers never got to experience; mind, body and soul.

 

And that gorgeous man was currently in front of him, taking Danny's cock deep into his mouth while another man railed him hard and fast. Steve looked wrecked, sweat beading on his back and his muscles trembling, and he was making the most sumptuous noises that seemed to twist in Danny's abdomen, bringing him closer to climax with every groan.

 

He could feel the shock waves through Steve's body from the other man driving into his ass, the vibrations from his lover's moans running through to his balls as he buried it up to the hilt in his throat, and the way Steve whimpered around him as the fourth stranger pushed his full length inside and pumped his load into the brunette’s hole was just heavenly.

 

The other man lingered for a few moments, his fingers digging into Steve's sides where he held him down on the mat, catching his breath, then he slipped out of the SEAL and picked up the plug to slide it into his butt. He smacked Steve's ass one more time before getting shakily to his feet and walking away.

 

Danny heard a wordless cry, and looked up to see the man outside the tent who had been jacking himself off come hard, his head thrown back. The other two guys were close to their own releases, one now on his knees and sucking the other's dick while he stroked himself, and the cop used his grip on Steve's hair to tug him away from his own crotch.

 

“Watch them, babe,” he whispered hotly, pulling his boyfriend up and around until he was kneeling upright in front of Danny and facing the door of the tent.

 

The detective snaked his arm around Steve's waist, stroking the brunette’s cock enough to have him whining and shuddering but not enough to make him come just yet, the cock ring still tightly stretched around the base. Danny's other hand gripped Steve's hip tightly, reminding him exactly who he belonged to.

 

“You like watching them, huh?” Danny purred in his boyfriend's ear.

 

Steve mewled desperately and rubbed his ass back against Danny's hard cock.

 

“Such a pretty sight,” Danny murmured, kissing Steve's neck and shoulder as his fingers roamed delicately over the Navy man's throbbing, attention-starved dick, their eyes still locked onto the show before them. Danny lowered his voice further so only Steve could hear him, hot breath skating over his skin. “Not as hot as watching you, though…”

 

The guy on his knees came, his hand a blur on his own dick as he shot ropes of come onto the ground. The other man so forced his cock down his companion’s throat and grunted as he let loose, his friend swallowing greedily.

 

Danny couldn't resist his man anymore, and he took hold of Steve's hips roughly to push him down to the floor of their tent, manoeuvring his lover onto his back.

 

He worked his knees between Steve's thighs, spreading him wide and rutting against him, Danny's dick sliding along the length of Steve's. Their eyes met, and Danny held his boyfriend's gaze for a moment before dipping down to kiss him slowly and sensually. When he eventually pulled back, he trailed a line of butterfly kisses down his partner's jaw and neck. 

 

“You're mine,” he sighed, making his way further down to Steve's chest, “Any guy knows how to fuck you, but I'm the only one who knows how to make love to you…”

 

Steve arched up into Danny's caresses, his fingers kneading into the muscle of the blonde's shoulders. “God, yes Danny,” he groaned, voice hoarse and rough from the deepthroating, “I need you. I'm yours…”

 

Danny rewarded his lover by sucking a mark into his abs. “Mine,” he growled, wanting even more now to mark his territory.

 

Steve bucked up into the next love bite, nails scratching at Danny's scalp while he whined needily. 

 

“Mine,” Danny repeated, leaving another bruise in his wake.

 

He reached Steve's cock where it lay hard and practically purple against his stomach. The SEAL was writhing on the mat, desperate for his release after being held on the edge for so long. Danny trailed his fingers over the rubber of the cock ring and Steve whimpered and bucked upward.

 

“You want this off, baby?” he asked, tracing the edges and teasing his boyfriend.

 

Steve groaned and nodded. “Please…”

 

Danny hummed thoughtfully and then grinned. “Soon, baby. I wanna be inside you first.”

 

The brunette tightened his grip on Danny's hair, whining again, and the sound was part frustration and part desire, wanting his partner to fuck him and in dire need of relief all at the same time. It was delicious to see him this way, and Danny made a mental note to edge his lover more often if this was the result.

 

The cop knelt up, stroking his fingers around the rim of the base of the butt plug where it sat nestled between Steve's ass cheeks. The skin there was red and abused, and Danny was delicate as he dipped down to run his tongue around the edge of the silicone and taste the traces of the other men who had used Steve's ass that afternoon.

 

It was a heady mix of flavours and scents, and Danny closed his eyes and revelled in the experience while Steve shivered underneath him. Then Danny was sliding his hands under Steve's ass, tilting his hips up as the detective shifted forward until his own thick cock was lined up with Steve's plugged hole.

 

“You want me to fuck you, babe?” he asked as he massaged Steve’s thighs which still showed the evidence the other men had left behind, bruises and hand marks where they had spanked hard enough to raise little welts.

 

“God yes,” Steve whispered, “Need you, Danny…”

 

The Jersey man smiled down on his boyfriend. “Well I can never say no to you.”

 

He gently removed the plug from Steve's ass, dipping two fingers inside his lover's stretched, reddened hole and moaning at the wet feeling inside. Come oozed out of the brunette’s ass around his digits, and Danny licked his lips at the sight. He quickly withdrew and took hold of his cock, placing the head at Steve's entrance and teasing him for a moment before pushing inside.

 

“Oh fuck…” he moaned as he slid deeper, filling the Commander inch by glorious inch, his hot, slick channel clenching around him. “Jesus, Steve, you feel so fucking amazing right now…”

 

His partner always felt good - tight and warm and perfect - but this sensation was different. Just the knowledge that Steve was readied and lubricated for him by the other four men sent goosebumps racing down Danny's spine.

 

Danny gradually sank into his lover, only stopping when he was balls deep and flush to Steve's abused ass. He leaned down over the taller man, kissing over his chest and swirling his tongue over each nipple in turn before following a path up his throat to his lips. Once he was hovered over his face, Danny brought his come-drenched fingers to his lips and ran his tongue up them before sliding them into his mouth and sucking, moaning wantonly.

 

Steve whimpered as he watched his partner, seemingly desperate for a taste which Danny happily gave him, removing his fingers and pushing his tongue into the Navy man's mouth to share his bounty. When they pulled apart for oxygen he redirected his attentions, licking and nipping down Steve's jaw and sucking light marks into the skin of his throat.

 

Steve had been thoroughly used, taken and fucked hard and fast by the other men, and Danny was half tempted to do the same thing. He had the stamina, knew he could be rougher, drive harder, go for longer, and do his best to outdo them all... but now was Danny's turn to reclaim his man, and the best way to do that was to set himself apart entirely.

 

He slid his forearms underneath Steve's shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his boyfriend's head while the other stroked over his cheek, thumb tracing his lower lip. Danny kissed Steve gently and passionately, his tongue slipping between the brunette’s lips and plundering his mouth, and at the same time he raised his hips to slide out of his ass before gliding back in again to the hilt.

 

They moaned into each other's mouths, hands roaming one another's bodies as the two men lost themselves in each other. Danny was vaguely aware of other men outside their tent watching them, making appreciative sounds and fondling themselves as they observed the show, but he ignored them and threw all of his concentration into making love to his partner.

 

Steve was squirming under him, his muscles shaking under the strain, a beautiful, glorious mess after being made to wait so long. Danny was close to the edge himself, having Steve's talented lips and tongue tending to him for so long combined with seeing his man fucked within an inch of his life. The whole erotic experience had taken them both to new levels of arousal, and Danny was ready to take the dive… but not before Steve had been gifted with his own release.

 

The Jersey man thrust into Steve, his strokes long and deep, gradually speeding up and increasing his force while he grasped the underside of one thigh and spread his lover wider.

 

Steve's panting and whining was music to Danny's ears, hot huffs of breath ghosting over his stubbled cheek when he nuzzled the Commander's ear and nibbled his earlobe. He eased his hand between them, thumb once again tracing the cock ring.

 

“You wanna come, baby?” he teased, hips undulating against Steve's ass.

 

Steve whimpered and dug his fingers into Danny's sides I'm desperation. “Please, Danny… Need to come… Need you…”

 

Steve could barely form sentences by that point, his pulse jumping in his neck and sweat prickling his skin all over. He was a masterpiece, a heavenly train wreck, and Danny could watch Steve fall apart this way forever given half the chance.

 

“What's the magic word?” Danny teased, his lips sealing around Steve's earlobe.

 

The brunette whined and pressed his head back into the camping mat below him. “ _ Please _ , Danny…”

 

The Jersey man grinned. “Nuh uh,” he murmured, pulling back to hover over his boyfriend, “Not that one.”

 

Steve cursed in whispers and writhed beneath him, his nails dragging over Danny's ass. He prised his eyes open and met his lover's gaze.

 

“Yours,” he breathed out.

 

Danny hummed contentedly. “Mine,” he purred, and slipped his fingers under the elasticated cock ring before slipping it off, smiling at the groan of relief it elicited from the man underneath him.

 

He gripped Steve's waist, putting all his effort into thrusting into his ass with long, powerful drives, relishing the way the SEAL fell to pieces in his grasp. Then he reached between them and took his boyfriend's cock in his fist, pumping the hot flesh in time with his hips.

 

Steve's eyes rolled back in his head and his entire body seized as his orgasm hit, nails biting half moons into Danny's muscles as he jerked under him, hot, slick come shooting out in longs lines and coating his stomach and chest as well as the blonde's.

 

“Fuck,  _ Danny _ !”

 

His muscles clamped down on Danny's cock, and the detective gritted his teeth and sped up his assault, pushing deeper into Steve's hole and chasing his own finish.

 

His climax rolled through his body moments later, and Danny buried his face into the crook of Steve's neck while his muscles trembled with the aftershocks. He shouted the SEAL’s name against his skin as he reclaimed him and added his come to the cocktail already inside Steve.

 

Danny drifted down from his high, breathing in Steve's scent mixed with the heady smell of sweat and sex. He was still buried inside his boyfriend, relishing the warm, wet feeling as he slowly softened, and when he pulled out Danny had to lift himself up and watch as five loads of come began to drip from Steve's well-used, pink puckered hole.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned, enjoying the view, “I can't believe how hot that was…”

 

Steve chuckled sleepily under him, bringing a hand up to card it through Danny's blonde hair. “I told you before that I liked the idea of being used by you and other guys. You see where I'm coming from now?” he murmured lazily.

 

Danny nodded, bringing his gaze back up to meet Steve's hooded hazel eyes. “Yeah, I know. I just… I never thought I'd like watching you get fucked like that, but… wow.”

 

The cop slumped to one side, stroking a hand down Steve's sweaty chest and swirling a finger through the come that lay on his stomach, making patterns in the short, dark hair there. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the spectators leaving one by one, having had their fill of watching the lovers and reaching their own completion, but at that moment Danny's eyes were only for Steve.

 

“You uh… you don't want this  _ all _ the time though, right babe?” he asked tentatively, “I mean… it was fun, but I don't always wanna share you. You're not the only one in this relationship who can get a bit possessive, y’know.”

 

Steve laughed and tugged on Danny's hair playfully. “I don't think I could  _ survive _ doing this all the time, Danno!”

 

Danny kissed his cheek. “You know what I mean, idiot,” he gave a soft, affectionate smile.

 

Steve returned it, pulling Danny's head down to rest on his chest. “I  _ do _ know,” he assured his boyfriend, “I'm yours, Danny, heart and soul. This was just some fun, and if you never want to do it again then I get it. We can put it down to experimentation and move on if you really want?”

 

“I never said  _ that _ ,” Danny laughed, pinching Steve's hip as the taller man wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in tightly.

 

Steve sighed happily and relaxed into the mat, and Danny lifted his head to gaze at his partner's blissed expression.

 

“You're gorgeous when you're all fucked out, you know that?” he complimented, a warm feeling flooding his chest at the sight.

 

“I love you, Danno,” Steve whispered, his eyes still closed.

 

“I love you too, babe,” the blonde replied.

 

Steve waved his arm in the vague direction of the doorway. “Good, now zip the tent up so no one disturbs us, huh? I'm beat…”

 

Danny hummed his agreement and leaned up to close the tent up. “Uh huh, I bet you are!”

 

He settled back down and Steve used the last of his energy to push Danny onto his back, curling into the detective and tucking his head under Danny's chin. Danny reached for the blanket which lay in a heap at the side of the tent and threw it over the two of them, and they were soon drifting off to sleep wrapped around one another.

 

When Danny woke up again it was dark outside. The artificial glow of lamps lit up the tent from one direction, and Danny guessed they were the headlights of a vehicle. He could hear voices and the sounds of sex coming from nearby.

 

Steve stirred next to him, stretching put his back and groaning as he rubbed his ass cheeks, fingers investigating the tender skin between his buttocks.

 

Danny traced his fingers over his boyfriend's chest and down his stomach to where come was dried into the hairs, his own cock twitching and filling as he thought about everything that had happened earlier.

 

“Are you, uh, too sore for round two, babe?” he asked cautiously.

 

Steve cracked one eye open and studied the Jersey man for a moment before the corner of his lips lifted. “I thought you didn't want to do this regularly?” he teased.

 

“Well, seeing as we're already here…” Danny shrugged innocently.

 

Steve laughed. “I've created a monster,” he joked, rolling onto his side and kissing Danny affectionately, “But I don't see why not. More guys usually turn up later in the evening, apparently.”

 

Danny paused and raised an eyebrow. “Whaddya mean, ‘apparently’?” he asked, his voice wary, “Trey never said anything about that…”

 

The Navy man went suspiciously quiet.

 

Danny glared. “ _ Steven _ …?”

 

A guilty expression passed over Steve's face, and Danny gasped and smacked his boyfriend's arm.

 

“You knew!” he shouted, “You fucking  _ knew _ this was a dogging spot! The whole hike, you were aiming to end up here, weren't you?”

 

When Steve blushed and cast his gaze away, Danny punched his arm again playfully.

 

The blonde narrowed his eyes and did a mocking impression of his partner. “Let's set up camp  _ here _ , Danno. It's got a lovely  _ view _ , Danno.”

 

Steve flushed an even deeper red and hung his head. He might have been able to pull off the look of shame, had it not been for the smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Can't blame a guy for trying,” he admitted, yelping when Danny smacked him again.

 

The cop rolled his eyes. He should have known it couldn't have been a coincidence, them stumbling on a group of men who would serve to fulfil one of Steve's fantasies out here in the middle of nowhere. Steve had done his research and taken a gamble, hoping his relationship with his lover was strong enough to endure… and Danny just couldn't find it in himself to be mad about that.

 

He grinned deviously.

 

“Oh yes I can,” he growled, pushing Steve back down to the mat roughly, “And I know exactly how to teach you a lesson.”

 

He kissed Steve hard, biting the brunette’s lower lip as he climbed on top and worked his knees in between his boyfriend's thighs.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against Steve's ear.

 

Steve moaned contentedly as their hardening cocks rubbed together, and he sought out the lube they had discarded earlier.

 

“I love you too, Danno.”

 

Danny grinned and kissed Steve deeply, reaching out blindly to unzip their tent once more.


End file.
